Hektor Servadac/I/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XVI. W którym kapitan Servadac trzyma w ręku wszystko co pozostało z rozległego kontynentu. Tymczasem Dobryna, opłynąwszy ogromny przylądek, tamujący jej drogę na północ, zwróciła się ku miejscu, w którem powinienby znajdować się przylądek Creus. Podróżni dzień i noc rozprawiali o tych dziwnych rzeczach. Wyraz Gallia często powracał w ich rozmowie i powoli, prawie bezwiednie, przyznali jej wartość geograficzną jako nazwie asteroidy unoszącej ich wśród światów słonecznych. Ale rozprawy nie mogły sprawić tego, by zapomnieli, że mają zająć się poznaniem brzegów morza Śródziemnego. To też galiota ciągle płynęła tak blisko, jak tylko mogła przy nowych ramach tej okolicy, która prawdopodobnie stanowiła jedyne morze Gallii. Część wyższa ogromnego przylądka dochodziła do miejsca, które powinna była zajmować Barcelona na wybrzeżu iberyjskiem; ale to wybrzeże, tak samo jak i ważne miasto, znikło, zapewne pochłonięte wodami, których fale uderzały o skały cokolwiek dalej. Potem skały te odchylały się ku północno-wschodowi znowu wysuwały się koło przylądka Creus. Z tego przylądka nic nie pozostało. Tam zaczynała się granica francuska; można więc sobie wystawić jakie myśli nawiedzały kapitana Servadac, gdy ujrzał, że nowy grunt zastąpił grunt jego kraju. Nie przebyta zapora wznosiła się przed wybrzeżem francuskiem i nie pozwalała nic widzieć. Ustawiona jak ściana prostopadła, wysoka przeszło na tysiąc stóp, nie przedstawiając żadnego dostępnego punktu, tak samo dzika, stroma i „nowa,“ jak ta, którą widziano po drugiej stronic Śródziemnego morza, rozwijała się ona tam, gdzie właśnie powinny były zarysowywać się urocze brzegi Francyi południowej. Z bliskiej odległości w jakiej znajdowała się galiota, nie ukazywało się nic z tego co tworzyło niegdyś brzeg morski departamentu Pireneów wschodnich, ani przylądek Bearn, ani Port-Vendres, ani ujście rzeki Tech, ani staw Saint-Nazaire, ani ujście rzeki Tet, ani staw Salces. Na granicy departamentu Aude, dawniej tak malowniczo poprzecinanego stawami i wyspami, nie było ani śladu okręgu Narbonne: Od przylądka Agde na granicy Herault, aż do zatoki Aigues-Mortes nie istniało nic, ani Cette, ani Frontignan; nic z tego łuku; który okrąg Nimes kąpał niegdyś w morzu Śródziemnem, nic z równin Crau i Camargue, nic z kapryśnych zakrętów Bouches du Rhone. Martignes znikło! Marsylia przepadła! Można było przypuszczać, że nie spotka się już ani jeden punkt lądu europejskiego, który nosił nazwę Francyi. Hektor Servadac, chociaż przygotowany na wszelkie wypadki, uczuł się jakby skamieniałym wobec tej rzeczywistości. Nie dostrzegał już on ani śladu tych brzegów, których okolice były mu znane. Czasami, gdy nowe wybrzeże zaginało się ku północy, spodziewał się odnaleść kawałek ziemi francuskiej, który uniknął klęski; ale jak daleko zagłębienie sięgało, nie ukazywało się nic z cudnych brzegów Prowancyi. Gdy nowa rama nie odgraniczała dawnych wybrzeży, to pokrywały je wody Śródziemnego morza, i kapitan Servadac zapytywał sam siebie, czy wszystko co pozostało z jego kraju nie redukuje się do tego szczupłego terytoryum, do tej wyspy Gurbi, na którą potrzeba będzie wrócić! — A jednak — powtarzał hrabiemu — kontynent Galii nie kończy się na tym nieprzystępnym brzegu! jej biegun północny jest dalej! Co się znajduje po za tym morzem? O tem trzeba dowiedzieć się! Jeżeli jednak, pomimo wszystkich fenomenów, których jesteśmy świadkami, to, po czem stąpamy jest jeszcze kulą ziemską, jeżeli ona ciągle nas jeszcze unosi, tylko w nowym kierunku, w systemie słonecznym, jeżeli nakoniec Francya, a z nią cała Europa przepadły, to należy sprawdzić! Czyż nie znajdziemy jakiejkolwiek przystani, by wylądować na tem wybrzeżu? Czy nie ma żadnego sposobu dostania się na tę niedostępną skałę i rozpatrzenia, choćby raz jeden, okolicy, którą nam zakrywa? Wylądujmy! na miłość boską wylądujmy! Ale Dobryna, płynąc wciąż przy ścianie, nie dostrzegała najmniejszego przystępu, w którym mogłaby schronić się, ani nawet żadnej skały, na którejby mogła stąpić noga jej załogi. Brzeg ciągle był utworzony z podstawy stromej, gładkiej, prostopadłej, aż na wysokość do dwóch set lub trzechset stóp, którą wytworzyły dziwne kształty krystaliczne. Widocznem było, że ta nowa granica morza Śródziemnego wszędzie przedstawiała takiż sam układ skał, jak gdyby ten wyszedł z jednej i tej samej formy. Dobryna silnie paląc pod kotłem, bystro pędziła ku wschodowi. Pogoda była piękna. Atmosfera, już szczególnie oziębiona, mniej była zdolną do nasycania się wilgocią. Zaledwie kilka obłoków, przesuwając się po niebie, tworzyło tu i owdzie przejrzyste prawie zasłony. W dzień, zmniejszony krąg słońca rzucał blade promienie, nadające przedmiotom niepewne cienie. W nocy gwiazdy błyszczały światłem niezwykłem, ale niektóre planety słabły w odległości. Tak rzecz się miała z Wenerą, Marsem i tą nieznaną gwiazdą, która umieszczona w szeregu planet podrzędnych poprzedzała słońce, to przy jego zachodzie, to przy wschodzie. Co do ogromnego Jowisza, pysznego Saturna, to światło ich jeszcze się zwiększało, z powodu że Gallia ku nim się przybliżała i porucznik Prokop pokazał widzialnego gołem okiem tego Urana, który nigdy nie pokazywał się bez pomocy lunety. Gallia zatem grawitowała, oddalając się od swego punktu przyciągającego po świecie słonecznym. Dnia 24. lutego, płynąc po krętej linii, która przed kataklizmem tworzyła brzeg departamentu Var, szukając napróżno wysp Hyères, półwyspu Saint-Tropez, wysp Lerins, zatoki Cannes, zatoki Jouan, Dobryna przybyła na wysokość przylądka Antibes. Wtem miejscu, ku nadzwyczajnemu zdziwieniu, ale zarazem ku niezwykłemu zadowoleniu wędrowców, wązkie wcięcie rozdzielało ogromną skałę od góry do dołu. U jego podstawy ponad poziomem morza rozciągała się niewielka płaszczyzna, do której łódź mogła przybić z łatwością. — Nakoniec możemy wylądować! — zawołał kapitan Servadac, nie będący już panem siebie. Zresztą nie było co wstawiać się do hrabiego, by go wciągnąć na nowy kontynent. Porucznik Prokop i on byli spragnieni dotknięcia ziemi tak samo jak kapitan Servadac. Być może, iż idąc tem wcięciem, które zdaleka wydawało się jak wyschłe łożysko potoku, zdołają dostać się na szczyt skały i znajdą szeroki zakres dla wzroku, co w braku terytoryum francuskiego pozwoli im należycie rozpatrzeć tę dziwną okolicę. O siódmej godzinie rano, hrabia, kapitan i porucznik wylądowali na wybrzeżu. Po raz pierwszy znaleźli niejakie ślady dawnego brzegu. Były to owe wapienne żółtawe kamienie, któremi po większej części zasiane są wybrzeża Prowancyi. Ale wąska ta płaszczyzna, widocznie kawałek dawniejszej kuli ziemskiej, miała zaledwie kilka metrów powierzchni, więc wędrowcy, nie zatrzymując się na niej, rzucili się ku łożysku, chcąc je przebyć. Łożysko to było suche i łatwo było dostrzedz, że nigdy żaden potok nie toczył tędy swych wód niespokojnych. Skały tego łożyska, tak samo jak skały tworzące oba boki, przedstawiały taki sam skład jak wszystkie widziane dotąd i nie zdawały się jeszcze podlegać wiekowym wpływom. Geolog zapewne określiłby ich właściwe miejsce w szeregu litologicznym, ale ani hrabia, ani oficer głównego sztabu, ani porucznik Prokop nie mogli poznać ich natury. Jednak, jeżeli rozdół ten nie przedstawiał żadnych śladów wilgoci dawnej, ani świeżej, można już jednak było przewidzieć, że gdy warunki klimatyczne zmienią się radykalnie, będzie on z czasem służyć za odpływ znacznej ilości wód. I w samej rzeczy już kilka płacht śniegu połyskiwało w różnych miejscach na pochyłościach wyniosłości, a stawały się one szerszemi i grubszemi na szczytach skał. Prawdopodobnie że cała okolica po za ścianą znikała pod białym pokładem lodowców. — Otóż są — zauważył hrabia — pierwsze ślady wody słodkiej, jakie znajdujemy na powierzchni Galii. — Tak jest — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — a zapewne na większej wysokości nie tylko śnieg, ale i lód utworzył się pod wpływem zimna ciągle wzrastającego. Nie zapominajmy, że jeżeli Galia ma kształt sferoidalny, to jesteśmy tu bardzo blisko okolic arktycznych, na które bardzo ukośnie padają płomienie słoneczne. Bezwątpienia, że noc nie może nigdy być tam kompletną, jak pod biegunami ziemi, ponieważ słońce nie opuszcza równika, dzięki słabej pochyłości osi obrotowej, a zimno będzie tam prawdopodobnie nadzwyczajne, zwłaszcza jeżeli Galia oddali się od punktu ciepła na znaczną odległość. — Poruczniku — zapytał kapitan Servadac — czy nie należy obawiać się, iż zimno na powierzchni Galii stanie się takiem, iż żadna żywa istota nie zdoła go znieść! — Nie, kapitanie — odrzekł porucznik Prokop. — Na jakąkolwiek odległość oddalimy się od słońca, zimno nie przekroczy nigdy granicy wskazanej temperaturze przestrzeni gwiazdzistych, to jest tych okolic nieba, gdzie jest brak zupełny powietrza. — A granice te są? — Około sześćdziesięciu stopni termometru stustopniowego, według teoryi jednego Francuza, uczonego fizyka Fourier. — Sześćdziesiąt stopni! — zawołał hrabia — sześćdziesiąt stopni nad zero! Ależ taka temperatura jest nie do wytrzymania! — Takie zimno — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — już wytrzymywali żeglarze angielscy na morzach podbiegunowych; jeżeli się nie mylę, na wyspie Melville Parry widział, jak termometr spadł na pięćdziesiąt sześć stopni niżej zera. Wędrowcy zatrzymali się na chwilę by wypocząć, gdyż, jak to zawsze się wydarza, wstępującym na wysokość, powietrze, powoli rozrzadzające się, utrudniało im ruchy. Oprócz tego, nie doszedłszy jeszcze na znaczną wysokość — zaledwie sześćset lub siedmset stóp, czuli bardzo dotkliwie zniżanie się temperatury. Na szczęście pokłady masy mineralnej, z których utworzone było łożysko rozpadliny, ułatwiały im pochód i w półtory godziny po opuszczeniu małej płaszczyzny, dosięgli szczytu skały. Skała ta panowała nietylko nad morzem od południa, ale i nad północą całej nowej okolicy, która nagle zniżała się. Kapitan Servadac nie mógł powstrzymać krzyku. Francyi tam nie było! Niezliczone skały piętrzyły się aż do ostatnich granic widnokręgu. Wszystkie obsypane śniegiem, lub obłożone lodem, zlewały się w dziwną jednostajność. Było to ogromne zbiorowisko materyi, która skrystalizowała się w sześciokątne regularne pryzmata. Galia zdawała się być tylko produktem formacyi mineralnej, jedynej i nieznanej. Jeżeli szczyt skał, tworzących ramy morza Śródziemnego, nie przedstawiał tej jednostajności w swych górnych kończynach, to dla tego, że jakiś fenomen, może ten, któremu zawdzięczano istnienie wody morskiej, w chwili kataklizmu, zmodyfikował powierzchnię tych ram. Jakkolwiekbądź w tej południowej części Galii nie było widać ani śladu ziemi europejskiej. Wszędzie nowa substancya zastąpiła dawny grunt. Nie było owych wiosek Prowancyi, ani owych ogrodów pomarańczowych i cytrynowych, których czerwonawy humus piętrzy się na pokładach suchych kamieni, ani tych gajów oliwnych o ciemnem liściu, ani alei mimoz, palm i eukaliptów, ani krzaków geranium olbrzymiego, po nad któremi wznoszą się długie gałęzie aloesów, ani zardzewiałych skał wybrzeża, ani gór na dalszym planie z ich ponurą obsłoną z drzew iglastych. Nie było tam nic z królestwa roślinnego, ponieważ najmniej wymagająca z roślin podbiegunowych, nawet same mchy podśnieżne, nie mogłyby rosnąć na tym skalistym gruncie! Nie było nic z królestwa roślinnego, ponieważ żaden ptak z okolic arktycznych nie znalazłby tam pożywienia na jeden dzień. Było tam tylko królestwo mineralne w całej swej straszliwej dzikości. Kapitan Servadac był pod wrażeniem wzruszenia, od którego, jak mu się zdawało, jego charakter powinienby był go ochronić. Nieruchomy na szczycie jednej skały, spoglądał on wilgotnemi oczyma na nowe terytoryum, rozpościerające się przed nim. Nie chciał wierzyć, by Francya istniała tam kiedykolwiek. — Nie! — zawołał, — nie! Nasze spostrzeżenia omyliły nas! Nie dosięgliśmy jeszcze do tej paraleli, która przechodzi przez Alpy Nadmorskie. Tam dalej, w tył, rozciąga się terytoryum, którego szukamy śladów! Ściana wystąpiła z wód, niech tak będzie; ale po za nią ujrzymy ziemie europejskie! Chodźmy, hrabio, chodźmy! Przeprawmy się przez te lody i szukajmy jeszcze, szukajmy ciągle!... To mówiąc, Hektor Servadac zrobił około dwudziestu kroków naprzód, by wynaleźć jaką ścieżkę wśród sześciokątnych brył skały. Nagle zatrzymał się. Noga jego potrąciła pod śniegiem kawałek kamienia ociosanego. Z formy i barwy kamień ten nie zdawał się należeć do nowego gruntu. Kapitan Servadac podniósł go. Był to wyżółkły kawałek marmuru, na którym można było jeszcze dopatrzeć wyryte niektóre litery, między innemi te trzy: Vil... — Willa! — zawołał kapitan Servadac, rzucając kamień, który rozbił się na tysiąc kawałków. Z tej willi, pysznego może budynku, wzniesionego prawie na samym końcu przylądka Antibes, w najcudniejszej miejscowości, tego wspaniałego przylądka, rzuconego jak zielona gałązka między zatoką don Jouan i nicejską, z tej uroczej panoramy, uwieńczonej Alpami nadmorskiemi, które ciągnęły się łańcuchem malowniczych gór Estrelle, przechodząc przed Eza, Monaco, Roquebrune, Menton i Vintimille, aż do włoskiego punktu Brodighera, cóż teraz pozostawało? Ani kawałka marmuru, który w proch się rozsypał! Kapitan Servadac, nie mogąc dłużej wątpić, że przylądek Antibes znikł we wnętrznościach nowego kontynentu, zagłębił się w rozmyślanie. Hrabia podszedłszy ku niemu, powiedział z powagą: — Kapitanie! — znasz pan dewizę rodziny Hope? — Nie, hrabio, — odrzekł Hektor Servadar. — Opiewa ona: Orbe fracto, spes illaesa! — Jest ona w sprzeczności z rozpaczliwemi słowami Danta! — Tak jest, kapitanie; a teraz powinna stać się naszą dewizą!